Who are we ?
by Vampirou
Summary: Event What the fuck du Scott's Pack. Parrish est-il ou non Camden Lahey ?


**Yooo !** **  
** **Voici ma réponse au défi du Scott's Pack**

 **Event :** **What the fuck ?** **  
** **Défi :** **Parrish est-il ou non Camden Lahey ?** **  
** **Warning :** **Gros Spoiler sur Parrish jusqu'à la saison 5**

 **Si vous vous demandez "Pourquoi ce défi ?" Je vous invite à voir les nombreux montages sur Google x)**

 **Cet Os devrait devenir un Prologue à une future fic, je ne m'avance pas, parce que j'ai l'idée, j'ai le début d'un premier chapitre, mais c'est tout -.-'.**

 **En tout cas, Bonne Lecture !**

 **Oh et bien sûr les persos et tout ça...** **Bah, c'est pas à moi TuT**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Isaac Lahey, jeune adolescent de Beacon Hills, était attablé avec son père dans la cuisine quand on sonna à la porte. Son paternel se leva et le pas traînant se dirigea vers l'entrée, qui pouvait vous déranger pendant un repas ? On sonna à nouveau, Lahey père râla qu'il arrivait.  
Sa main encore sur la poignée après avoir ouvert aux importuns, il tomba à genoux dans un bruit sourd. Ce son alerta Isaac laissé seul avec son assiette et il rejoignit son père à l'entrée. Quand il découvrit les deux hommes en uniformes devant la porte ouverte, il comprit. Camden était mort. Son frère. Son grand frère. Les deux militaires utilisaient des mots comme "sacrifice", "héros", "honorable" et bien d'autre encore, mais Isaac n'écoutait pas - n'écoutait plus - la seule chose qu'il percevait encore, c'était son père au sol, anéanti.  
Quelques jours plus tard, après l'enterrement officiel, Isaac se fit gifler pour la première fois parce qu'il avait parlé de son frère.

0o0

Jordan Parrish, démineur de l'armée américaine en service en Afghanistan, se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital sans souvenirs de ce qu'il pouvait faire ici. On lui expliqua que lui et son compagnon d'armes avaient tenté de désamorcer une bombe ennemie et que seul lui avait survécu. Cela faisait 6 mois qu'il était dans le coma au Walter Reed Army Medical Center à Washington. Il écouta longuement l'infirmière lui expliquer que n'ayant aucun membre de la famille connus, il n'avait pu prévenir personne. Parrish finit par lui signaler que ce n'était pas seulement l'explosion qui demeurait absente de sa mémoire, mais sa vie. Après cet aveu, bon nombre de tests furent faits et il en ressortie que le jeune militaire souffrait d'amnésie rétrograde. Quelques souvenirs resurgirent suite à des stimuli, mais rien de vraiment probant : une enfance heureuse, une petite amie envahissante, la natation. Il se souvenait aussi avoir fait ces armes, il se souvenait lorsqu'on lui avait remis ses DogTag avec son matricule, il se rappelait la sensation sous ses doigts. Parrish les chercha à son cou, elles n'y étaient pas, sans doute dans un tiroir avec ses affaires. Lorsqu'il interrogea les infirmières, on lui expliqua que ses Tags n'avaient pas été retrouvées, la déflagration ayant causé beaucoup de dégât.  
Quelques semaines plus tard, il commença sa rééducation.

0o0

Isaac ne mentionna plus jamais le nom de son frère, mais cela n'empêcha pas son père de le battre de plus en plus fort, mais toujours de façon discrète pour ne jamais éveiller les soupçons. Le jeune homme continua à vivre malgré tout, il devait avancer, aussi difficile que cela puisse être.  
La vie du jeune Lahey changea du tout au tout, grâce à la morsure de Derek Hale, loup garou solitaire suite à la mort tragique de sa famille. Devenir un loup-garou lui permit de devenir plus fort et plus confiant. Puis la mort de son père, causé par le Kanima qu'était devenu son voisin d'en face, le libéra, mais il renonça encore et toujours à prononcer le nom de son grand frère mort à la guerre. Il avançait. Presque.

0o0

Jordan était, enfin, remis sur pied. Les médecins lui avait expliqué que sa mémoire pouvait revenir à tout moment comme ne jamais réapparaître. L'administration militaire avait eut la gentillesse de lui transmettre ses données personnelles, c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva face à un immeuble, son immeuble s'il se référait aux informations sur le papier. Dans cette bâtisse de New-York, se trouvait un appartement qui lui appartenait ou tout du moins dans lequel il vivait avant d'être affecté à sa base de résidence, soit un endroit où, s'il comptait le temps qu'il avait passé dans le coma, il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis plus de 2 ans. Le nouveau réformé hésita, devait, il entrer et faire face à une vie qu'il avait oublié ou démarrer quelque chose de nouveau ? Et puis à quoi bon, ses affaires n'y étaient sans doute plus.  
Il fit demi-tour et trouva un motel pour passer la nuit et explorer les petites annonces en quête d'un nouveau boulot.

0o0

Allison Argent, chasseuse de loup-garou émérite et fraîchement nouvelle petite amie d'Isaac, était morte, encore une nouvelle victime de cette vie merdique. Isaac avait cru pendant un temps que devenir un loup-garou était la meilleure chose qui avait put lui arrivé, mais au final rien avait changé. Sa mère était partie quand il était gosse. Son frère avait fui en s'engageant dans l'armée et était mort à cause d'une bombe. Son père avait été tué par Jackson quand il était le Kanima. Puis il y avait eut Erika et Boyd, ses frères de meute. Et maintenant c'était Allison. On voulait de lui qu'il aille au poste de police mentir sur la mort de sa petite amie, il en était hors de question ! Le jeune loup garou ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi, il laissa Scott McCall, True Alpha de Beacon Hills, et les autres répondre aux questions de l'adjoint Parrish, qui que cela puisse être.

0o0

5 millions de dollars.  
L'adjoint du Shérif n'en revenait pas et s'il en croyait les deux adolescents dans son bureau, il était une créature surnaturelle. Non seulement aucun souvenir n'étaient réapparu depuis son accident hormis cette sensation étrange quand il avait lu qu'il cherchait un nouvel adjoint à Beacon Hills, cette ville lui avait parut familière. Mais maintenant Jordan était surnaturel, la belle affaire !

0o0

Lahey fils avait finalement suivit Christopher Argent, chasseur de loup garous de père en fils et père de sa défunte petite amie. Ils se retrouvèrent en France, loin du tumulte de Beacon Hills, loin des souvenirs. Être un étranger n'était pas facile à vivre surtout quand on était étranger et loup garou. Chris lui trouva une meute à intégrer, mais il refusa. Le jeune homme voulait rester un Oméga, au moins seul, plus personne ne risquerait de mourir. Il finit par s'approprier la France et les Français, aimer leurs plats, leurs coutumes, leur vie. **  
**Argent ne lui proposa pas de l'accompagner quand Scott lui demanda de l'aide.

0o0

Encore un rêve où Lydia Martin, Banshee à l'intellect sur-développé, apparaissait. Parrish savait qu'il était une créature maintenant, il ignorait juste ce qu'il était. Tous ces rêves où la jeune femme se distinguait, ces baisers qu'ils échangeaient, culpabilisait l'ancien militaire. Songer à la blonde vénitienne de cette manière ne lui plaisait pas, il ignorait pourquoi mais cette affection qu'il éprouvait pour la Banshee le mettait mal à l'aise.

Parrish prit une douche afin de se réveiller et parti travailler ou plutôt faire les sales besognes depuis que le shérif savait qu'il était quelque chose.

0o0

C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui, il aurait eu vingt-cinq ans. Isaac se maudit d'avoir pensé à lui en ce jour, mais c'était la première fois qu'il était loin de chez lui et seul. Le loup-garou se demanda si son frère aussi ressentait ce manque quand il était sur les champs de bataille. S'il était aussi seul que lui en cet instant. Il souffla la bougie qui se consumait et jeta un regard vers le ciel.

0o0

Il était mort. Parrish venait d'apprendre qu'il n'avait finalement jamais survécu à cette bombe dans le désert. Il était devenu l'hôte du Hellhound, un chien de l'enfer en phase avec les messagers des morts, au moins ça avait le mérite d'expliquer tous ces rêves avec Lydia. Il n'était plus lui, il n'était qu'un vaisseau, un pyjama de chaire pour une créature de l'enfer. **  
**L'adjoint songea qu'il n'aura jamais vingt-cinq ans et qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de ses vingt-quatre premières années. Le Hellhound avait sauvé son corps et son esprit, mais pas sa mémoire, sûrement pour qu'il soit plus facile à contrôler, en oubliant sa vie il ne risquait plus d'être parasité par des envies passées.

0o0

La France était définitivement un beau pays. Un beau pays terriblement loin de chez lui. Isaac avait eut besoin de fuir, mais maintenant Beacon Hills lui manquait, Scott, son alpha lui manquait. Même Stiles Stilinski, hyperactif au grand cœur, malin comme un singe. Le blond voulait rentrer chez lui. **  
**C'est ainsi qu'il se décida, une semaine plus tard, de quitter la meilleure gastronomie du monde pour retourner dans sa ville natale. **  
**Le loup-garou était là, devant sa maison, enfin ancienne maison, il regarda la nouvelle famille qui y avait emménagé. Difficile de croire que quelqu'un avait bien voulu de cette vieille bicoque tout décrépi. **  
**Une femme le scruta par la fenêtre et il la vit froncé des sourcils mais il ne chercha pas plus loin, Isaac resta là, assis sur le trottoir devant l'ancienne maison Whittemore, elle avait changé de propriétaire, elle aussi. **  
**Même s'il avait voulu revenir, Isaac se sentait las et sans envie. Il se plongea dans ses souvenirs en gardant son regard vide rivé sur son ancien logement, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas la voiture s'arrêter à côté de lui, ni l'homme en descendre et encore moins les pas sur le goudron qui avancèrent jusqu'à lui. Ce n'est que quand une main se posa sur son épaule qu'il reprit conscience et releva la tête. **  
**Son regard capta celui du policier.

0o0

Une femme venait d'appeler le poste de police, un homme étrange les observait elle et sa famille depuis au moins deux heures et elle se sentait de plus en plus oppressé par cette présence. Dans ce genre de cas, c'étaient les patrouilles qui se chargeaient de l'incident, mais cette fois mut par un sentiment étrange, c'est le député Parrish qui se prépara pour intervenir. Le jeune policier monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea à l'adresse indiquée par la mère de famille quelques minutes plus tôt. Quand il arriva sur les lieux, il vit ce jeune homme perdu dans ses songes et à des kilomètres de remarquer sa présence. Parrish arrêta le moteur de son véhicule de fonction. Il en descendit lentement et s'avança vers le garçon. L'hôte du Hellhound posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule du bouclé devant lui et pressa doucement celle ci. **  
**Son regard capta celui du jeune.

0o0 **  
**Bleu contre vert. **  
**Un visage oublié qui refait surface. **  
**Un sentiment puissant qui prend place. **  
**De la confusion. **  
**Un souvenir. **  
**Un nom.

-Camden.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Comment ça, c'est un cliff ?** **Comment ça, je n'ai pas répondu à la question ?** **Mouahahahahah XP** **  
** **Allez Salut !**

 **Je suis diabolique !** **Ahahahahahahah !**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
